


Depravity

by Skye_1517



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Fic, Creature Harry Potter, Dark Harry, Harry is a sex monster, M/M, Order of the Pheonix, Sex, Stripper, Stripper Harry, eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:36:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_1517/pseuds/Skye_1517
Summary: Harry gets captured by Death Eaters and Voldemort get some freaky ideas.
Relationships: Harrry Potter/Rabastan Lestrange/Rodulphus Lestrange, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 15
Kudos: 217





	1. Chapter 1

Harry groans as he sits in his bedroom, just waiting for his shift to start at work. The Dursley’s had been getting worse and he had decided to get a job, however Vernon had decided to ‘help’ in a way that would mean he would get money too. Vernon owed something money to some people in the Underworld and decide to trade Harry as labor in lee of the money.

Now that is not to say that Harry didn’t like his job, he actually really liked it. He worked at **Depraved** which was a nightclub, which he worked as a stripper/dancer. He was actually pretty great at it as he had clients coming in from all directions. So as he starts getting for work he thinks about how tonight is going to go. He dresses in skin tight black leather pants that just emphasize his bulge, with only a emerald green thing on underneath. His shirt is crop top that barely reaches his belly button, showing off his green piercing and the body oil that makes his skin glisten. His shoes are 4-inch stilettos and he wears a collar with green bell, he puts on minimal makeup except for black eyeliner and bright red lipstick.

As Vernon drives him to the club Harry thinks about how Jake will be there tonight, and Daniel, and Tristan, and Zack. Pretty much all of his high paying clients, they all have deep connection with the Underworld and usually rent Harry as arm candy for a couple night for different events. Harry can’t wait to have them all panting for him, with their thick long cocks all bursting to come all over him (which he allows for an extra cost) and their pockets open wide to thank for his service. He knows he is better than their stuffy wives that believe they are at business meetings.

”Here you are Freak. See if you can stay here for the night. I don’t want Pet knowing about any of this, she almost found out last time.” Uncle Vernon growls out as he drops Harry off and speeds away. Harry shrugs and just goes through the door on the side for employees.

”Kitten!” “Kitty-Kat!” “Kitty!” Harry gets calls from all his coworkers as he comes in. He hadn’t worked while at Hogwarts and since he is the youngest at only 14 they were all over protective of him whenever they saw him.

”Hey everyone!” Harry calls back out as everyone is doing last minute checks for make up and hair. One of the other employees walks up with a can of mousse, “Here your hair could use a bit more, make those lusty men think you eat, breathe, and sleep sex.” Harry is almost like the club’s mascot as he is an embodiment of sin and depravity. Not only is he underage which gets a lot of clients but he is also a lithe little thing with skin the color of moonlight and the grace of a panther and the flexibility of a snake. He is pretty much every guy’s wet dream given life.

**”All right everyone! Let’s give our attention to the one you have all been waiting for! You haven’t seen him in a couple months so get ready...here...is...Kitten!”**

As the lights dim then come back up Harry has already taken center stage at the pole. The music is pounding around him as he circles the pole, hips swaying and rolling. Finally facing the crowd again, he can see all of the men that are there just for him. He smoothies his hands over his pecs first, then circle over his belly some, last he grabs the top of his pants. He turns humping the pole first, just to get all the guys randy and ready to throw money at the reveal. Once he is sure his cock is as hard as it can get he turns back to the crowd and in a swaying dance slowly pulls his pants off. Money flies as the crowd screams for more they want to see him, all of him. He leans back against the pole and lifts his hands up to grab above his head. He thrusts forward showing is hard cock straining in the lacy tiny thong, from here he is close enough to the crowd that they can put the money in his thong. As he feels the men grabbing, rubbing, and stuffing at his cock he pulls his hands down to his shirt and slowly lifts it up. Once off he throws it out to the crowd. He continues thrusting into the men’s hands that are on him, he can feel his cock leaking. He decides to finish up the stage part of his night by sliding down the pole. Slowly crawling on his hands and knees towards the edge of the stage, he searches for a target and finds Daniel. He crawls over and sit pack on his heels with his crotch hanging off the stage right into the faces of Daniel and the other horny men. They all throw money at him first and then dive in. Harry moans and thrusts as he can feel the mouths and hands all over him. There is two mouths sucking at his cock having pulled it from his thong, there is a hand slowly digging its way into his arsehole. And others mouths are sucking at his legs where they can fit.  
  


” **All right everyone! Time for the best part! If you have prepaid or would like to go pay now, you have a minute to do so. Otherwise you miss out on cumming on Kitten, and just look at him he is dying for all of your milk!”**

Harry had at first been against it, but after watching it one time decided he wanted to have the feeling of bringing all of these men to completion all over him. So as there is a frantic run to pay, he struts on over to bed of sorts where he will lay as he gets drenched in cum. As the timer goes off he is suddenly surrounded by men with their cocks out, all of them different sizes. Harry meals and meows which get them going more. As he sees them getting ready to cum he spreads his legs and opens his mouth. He moans as he feels all of the warm thick cum splash all over him. And he knows that there are about 100 more men waiting their turn as the 30 surrounding him finish. He thanks Merlin that there are walls built up the bed to hold all of the cum.

After all the men get their chance, he is helped out of the bed and he can feel the cum all over him. He relishes in the feeling and knows that it also means more men are paying to sleep with him that night.

After his quick rinse in the shower, his boss walks over, “Hey Kitten. You have about 20 rooms waiting for you, some are with multiple people. Harry grins as he starts walking over to the rooms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know the summary was a little forth leading. It happens, just starting in this chapter.  
> Harry meets the Death Eaters for the first time, hijinks ensue.

Harry sighs as he makes his way to the last private room. As much as he loves his job, some of the older men can get a little crazy since their wives don’t partake in the sex lived very much. He makes sure he is cleaned up, then he slinks into the last room for the night. He freezes upon seeing who is in there. “Professor Snape, Lord Malfoy, and company it is a pleasure. But can I ask either why are here or how did you find me?”

”Never woulda thought that the precious Boy-Who-Lived would be a stripper at a Underworld joint like this,” leers one of the other men in the room.

”Come brother. Have a little decorum. He seems to at least learned some respect from his current employment.” The other man chides, they must be brothers as they look quite similar to each other.

”Well Mr. Potter. We were just going to this club to have a men’s night, imagine our surprise when we find you. Acting sluttier than a Knockturn Alley whore. Seemed almost fitting to book you as our whore for the night.” Professor Snape drawled out. Harry’s eyes flicker to look at all of the men in the room, all of them starting to get a little more comfortable with a few layers being removed.

As Harry has redressed for each client he is currently wearing short shorts that leave his ass hanging out and are so tight that they could be painted on. Paired with a sheer crop top and heels, he knows he is teasing them. He walks behind the group, hand trailing over shoulders and reaching to grope at the strong chests that are bare to him. As he reaches the two at the end that must be brothers, they pull him down and around to straddle at both of their laps with his legs stretched far on both sides.

”We shall be letting Rabastan and Rodulphus play with you first. They know how to get the blood pumping.” Malfoy says as he and Snape lean back in their seats.

”Don’t worry sweet little Kitten. We will take good care of you.” The brothers whisper into his ears as they push his back onto the ottoman. They make quick work of his shirt, tossing it to the side and then start fondling his cock and balls through the shorts. Harry can see their cocks tenting their pants, standing tall enough for him to see. They look down at him with a grin and each take a Sid elf his shorts and rip them open. They get more enthusiastic with their ravishing of him, one starts sucking his cock while the other starts to tongue-fucking his belly button which is ultra sensitive with the piercing. He can feel both of the hands at his arse though, and he feels a sudden wetness accompanying them. He moans as he feels the fingers pushing for entrance, with all of the sensations he can feel the coil of heat in his belly getting hotter and tighter.”Ah, Ah, Ah. Can’t have that Kitten, you don’t cum until we all finish.” Suddenly there is a tight constriction at the base of his cock. He whimpers as he feels his pleasure still rise, with the hands now more focused on getting as much of them up his ass as possible. He moans as he can feel the stretch of all the fingers pushing and pulling at his insides “Look Rod’ I think we can try to get our fists in there now. He is still tight so it should be fun, just try to punch through into his ass.” The one that must be Rabastan says. Merlin, Harry thinks, they are going to break me and rip me in two and still stuff me full. He starts moaning with more sound and more often. He can feel their hands punching at his ass, and suddenly both are fully embedded inside of him. He can feel them poking and prodding inside, just the feeling of it is enough to that he feels he could cum.

”Ah! Hmmm..nnhhg! Please!” Harry starts begging as he feels a hand grope something inside that makes him feel like fire and electricity.

”Yes Kitten! You feel that? That is my hand grabbing at your prostate. It is such a tiny little thing, but I can make it swell until ‘Bastan can join in.” Rodulphus grunts out as he is roughly massaging the tiny mound. He knows with enough stimulation he can’t get it to the size of a lemon. This will make the boy’s balls swell with cum to the point of bursting, and then some as they still won’t be done playing.”Here ‘Bastan, come play with me.”

Harry is nearly delirious with pleasure as he can start feeling his prostate getting bigger, and both of their hands are roughly messing with it. He needs to cum but at the same time wants to know how far it can go. Once they deem him swollen enough they remove their hands, he whines at the loss of them. But he can feel something prodding at his entrance again.

”Here it comes Kitten. Be ready because we will both have you.” The brothers say together as they push their cocks all the way in pushing straight into his prostate with both of their cocks. They set up a punishing pace with one cock always deep inside of him ramming into his prostate. Harry’s whole body jerks with the force of each thrust but they always pull him back closer. Suddenly he feels both thick cocks push right up on his prostate, and both men grunt as they start cumming. Harry moans as he feels the warm thick liquid batter into his prostate and flow deep into him. His body throws him over the edge with a dry orgasm, asking him squeeze their cocks hard pushing his prostate further into the force. His balls still heavy and boiling with cum he looks at the other men who look slightly undone but still hadn’t let themselves cum.

He gives a tired blissed out grin,” Who’s next?”

**Author's Note:**

> Will be finishing this chapter later today


End file.
